Everything Changed
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: Stef & Lena have 6 Children. Three boys: •Brandon (18) •Jesus(16) •Jude(13) Three girls: •Nora(18) •Callie(18) *Mariana(16) Something happens to three of their children and their lives change forever. [Sorry for the Trouble but i accidently uploaded the wrong Story, this is the Right one.]
1. Chapter 1

Lena and Stef sit in The waiting Room of The Hospital waiting For some News on their three Three Had gotten into a car accident on their Way was the one driving. A truck hit their car and right into the drivers side. All of them were in surgery right now and to say it wasn't looking good was an understatement.

„What If they die Stef?" Lena asked with teary Eyes. She was so worried about her daughters.  
„My Love we have to think positive. They are Adams-Fosters! They don't give up on life that easily!" Stef said and tried to hold back her own tears while gently stroking Lena's cheek with her thumb.

Five minutes later Brandon, Jesus & Jude ran into the waiting room.

„How Are they doing?" Jesus asked.  
„It doesn't look good!" Lena answered truthfully and tried really hard not to start crying again.  
„She can't die...i need Nora. She gets me. My sisters can't die." Brandon said and started tearing up. Nora and Brandon were twins and the two are eachothers best friends. They both are musically gifted. Jude and Jesus both started to tear up too.  
„Why is It always our family that gets hurt?" Jude asked and Jesus hugged his little brother close. Stef was about to say something when Mike walked in with his adoptive son AJ. He was Stef's ex husband and father of Brandon & Nora.  
„They caught him. The truck driver was drunk!" Mike said. He was really mad and really wanted to hurt the truck driver for hurting his children.  
„Glad they caught him so he can't hurt any more people!" Jude answered, still holding onto Jesus.  
„How Are the girls doing?" Mike wanted to know. He was afraid of the answer but he really needed to know what was going on.  
„They Are in surgery and it doesn't look good Mike..." Lena answered.  
„This is not fair! This Happend Just because he thought drunk driving was a good idea!" Mike said and teared up.

After Mike's words nobody said anything for like twenty minutes. All of them were just praying for the girls to be okay.

Callie's Doctor walked into the Waiting room. „Family of Callie Adams-Foster?" he asked. Lena and Stef stood up and looked at him. „Yes? How is she? Is she okay?" Lena asked. "She is going to make it, but her Right arm was damaged really bad so we don't know if she is going to be able to fully use it." He said.

"Can we go and see her?" Jude asked.

"Yes, but she is not awake yet." the Doctor told them.

Stef and Jude went to check on Callie, while Mike, Lena, Jesus stayed behind in the waiting area to wait on News About Mariana & Nora.

"Mama? Do you think the two will be okay?" Jesus asked. Jesus had a weird Feeling About Mariana´s Health. Brandon had the same Feeling with Nora. It was this Twin Connection Thing.

"My Love i have no idea." Lena answered and sighed sadly.

Mariana´s doctor walked in.

"Family of Mariana Adams-Foster?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

„Yes that's us!" Lena replied and walked over to her.

„Is she okay?" Jesus asked and looked really worried.

„She is Gonna have a huge scar on her abdomen cause there was a huge piece of glass stuck in there and she might gonna limp from now on cause her leg was broken in several places and she is gonna need physical therapy." she explained.

„But she is gonna make it so that is all that counts!" Jesus said and let out a sigh of relief. Brandon was glad Mariana was gonna be okay but he was still really worried about Nora and he wasn't alone with that feeling. Everybody else was worried about Nora too. Nora was the one that got hurt the most.

Twenty minutes later Lena had informed her wife and Jude about what was going on with Mariana. They still had no news on Nora and everyone started to get even more worried, they didn't know it was possible but turned out they could.

Brandon was pacing around the waiting area while Mike tried to calm his son down.

„B, stop pacing! You look like you are about to pass out!" Mike told his son.

„I am sorry dad! I am just so worried about Nora!" the young man replied and stopped pacing, looking at his father.

„I know son. I am worried about Nora too but you won't help her when you pass out so sit down buddy!" Mike sighed softly.

Stef,Lena,Jude and Jesus went back to the waiting room and they talked about Mariana and Callie before Nora's doctor walked in, he looked quite worried.

„Family of Nora Adams-Foster?" he asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Mike, Lena and Stef jumped up from their seats and walked over to him.

„Yes." Stef said.

„How is Our Daughter?" Mike wanted to know.

„Nora is..."

[Some people asked when the kids got adopted and you will find out soon]


End file.
